Adventures of Hilarity
by QueenKnightwing
Summary: Warning! OC! (She won't always be there tho)These are a bunch of short stories I have decided to write because... because... um... anyway, I want this to be funny, so if you have n idea of something you want to see in here, go ahead and tell me. I promise I don't bite! I know it says this story is incomplete, but each chapter is a different story, so yes, this is complete. Sort of.
1. Autobots Don't Have Toes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. If I did, Mel would be in the show.**

**A/N: Mel is my character. She's kind of based off of me. She has medium length dark brown hair, brown eyes, and is slightly smaller than Miko. In this scene, her hair is in two pigtails to emphasize her childishness.**

Sixteen year old Melody Margret Medley eagerly ran up the stairs to the catwalk and underneath the giant computer screen in the Autobot Base. Her childish attitude and I-don't-care manner convinced a majority of people that she was an idiot. Her good grades, however, proved otherwise. Today she was going to introduce Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, to something from her childhood.

"Hey, Optimus!" She started, leaning over the railing. "Do you want to play a game?"

Without looking away from his work, Optimus responded, "No."

"It'll be really quick, I promise! I'm going to teach you-" Mel suddenly looked down and discovered something that seemed to dampen her spirits.

Optimus Prime didn't have any toes.

Of course, why would a giant alien robot need toes? It's not as if that was where your heart-or sparkchamber- went. However, Mel seemed exceedingly distraught after realizing this tiny detail that had never seemed important until now.

"You don't have any toes." she stated, a little disapointed.

Optimus looked down at her. "Pardon?"

"You don't have any toes."

At this moment, Ratchet came into the main room and asked a question that made everyone in the room stop what they were doing and listen.

"And why, pray tell, does Optimus need toes?"

"So that he can play 'Head, Shoulders, Knees, and Toes'." Mel responded, indignantly.

"You want Optimus to play that silly game?" Miko said, Walking over to where Mel was.

Mel nodded.

Miko rolled her eyes. She got along with Mel most of the time, but sometimes, Mel went into this childish phase where all she seemed to do was play Hide-n-Go Seek and other kid games like that.

"Why do you want him to play?"

Mel shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess I just thought it'd be funny."

At this, Miko grinned. _Yes_, she thought, _Watching Optimus do 'Head, Shoulders, Knees, and Toes' _would_ be entertaining_. But, Miko was sure, Optimus would never do it. He was too serious. Way to serious.

"What's 'Head, Shoulders, Knees, and Toes'?" Bulkhead finally asked.

Mel didn't hesitate. She started singing:

_Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes,_

_Knees and Toes, Knees and Toes._

_Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes,_

_Eyes, Ears, Mouth and Nose!_

As she sang, she touched all of the corresponding parts of her body until her hands just went and covered her whole face.

Raf, who had been playing a new video game, snorted. watching any of the Autobots do that would have been hilarious.

After he received multiple confused looks, he shook his head and went back to his game. Mel was definitely different.

**A/N: Well, the ending sucked, but at least it's over! Please review! In the next chapter I'll show Mel's more mature side!**


	2. Where's Miko?

**Special thanks to:Shadow Kat (for being the first to review)**

**TFAN Override (For being the first to follow)**

**Once again, I do not own Transformers. And part of the convo is from a Shrek Movie (There are so many, I don't know which it is.)**

**A/N: In this scene, Mel is on her laptop.**

Arcee scanned the control room once more to confirm her theory. Miko wasn't there. She had probably gone with Bulkhead to scout for energon. Without the Wrecker's knowledge, of course.

Arcee recalled Miko talking to Mel just before Bulk had departed. Mel probably knew where Miko was.

"Mel," Arcee said as she approached the young human, "Where's Miko?"

"Who?" Mel responded, although she already knew the answer.

"Miko."

"What about her?"

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"Miko!"

"She's not here at the moment, may I take a message?"

"What?"

"What?"

Arcee closed her optics and tried to concentrate. Mel was being a pain, yes,but Arcee knew how to deal with her. Most of the time.

"Mel," She tried again, "Do you know where Miko is?"

Mel hesitated for a moment, as if she was unsure how to respond. Then she opened her mouth and said, "Uh, hmm, well, uh, I don't know where she's not."

"You're telling me you don't know where Miko is?"

"It wouldn't be inaccurate to assume that I couldn't exactly not say that it is or isn't almost partially incorrect."

"So, you do know where she is?"

"On the contrary. I'm possibly more or less not definitely rejecting the idea that in no way with any amount of uncertainty that I undeniably-"

"Stop it."

"-do or do not know where she shan't probably be, if that indeed wasn't where she isn't. Even if she wasn't at where I knew she was that'd mean I'd really have to know where she wasn't."

Arcee shook her head. the only way to find Miko was to ask the others. They, however, were thoroughly confused and of very little help. But when she asked Bulkhead if he saw Miko, he did a quick check and found her.

**Please review!**


End file.
